Project Equality
Project "Equality" is an attempt by the RUC to deflect all the (justified) accusations of racism, homophobia, transphobia, etcphobia targeted towards them. Honestly though, after the shit they pulled before going after Mike, and the shit they pulled during the Crashocalypse war, I DON'T THINK ANYONE'S GOING TO BUY THIS SHIT. And no, even though the RUC wiki implies that it existed around the time of Crashocalypse, it really isn't. It was actually created a while after the RUC's defeat. To be fair, it might have been a concept but never became an actual thing during the war. But it's still just that, an attempt by the RUC to deflect accusations and claim they're all just "demon propaganda." They also stole the logo from an ACTUAL equality-promoting group. History Since Tomato King was just a tomato company (which actually has a clean history of all that touchy racial stuff), there was no way any minorities were killed by them. The RUC wiki claims that the Tomato King killing minorities is what spurred Popeye into creating Project Equality so he can benefit them or whatever blah blah bullshit. No, what really happened is that Jabby (most prominently) and the rest of the RUC were complaining about being called "racists" or "transphobics" or what-not. This gave Popeye the idea to try to deflect those remarks, but was never a big thing until after their defeat. In the meantime, the most they did was just claim "WE'RE NOT RACISTS!!! WE SUPPORT MINORITIES!!!!!" or "WE'RE NOT HOMOPHOBIC!!!!! WE HAVE GAY PEOPLE IN THE RUC!!!!!!" or "YOU'RE JUST SPREADING DEMON PROPAGANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE ANYTHING BUT RACIST YOU FILTHY DEMON!!!!!!!!!" while throwing transphobic slurs at Bern and portraying every "demon" as depraved homosexuals who have sex with each other, and hanging anyone with dark skin possibly all at the same time. The Project Let's just say for now, the project is one of the biggest jokes to come out of the RUC. They've spent so much time killing minorities for being "demons," or, if they're Asian, for being a "former underling of the evil Mr. Jap" And this is just fucking rich, you know, they have a villain named Mr. Jap on their wiki, and it contains some rather unmodest views about Asians (such that blood orgy for the Asian God they wrote on there or something), yet they still claim they're not racist. Oh, and let's never forget about Roscow, you know, the "umbrella demon" who made a peace treaty that Popeye broke because "demons can't be trusted"? And then, you know, killed him and his family in the most brutal fashion? Forced him to kill his own baby? Forced his friend to eat his remains? Totally not racist or psychopathic guys. Oh, and let's not forget their history with transphobia and homophobia. Before Gay Marriage was legalized, they just kept portraying "demons" as depraved child-raping homosexuals who have sex and blood orgies with each other. And let's never forget the reason they went after Mike in the first place was because of Albert whining like a baby to Popeye about Bern for being transgender, which Popeye took to mean "DEMON DEMON DEMONIC DEMON." I mean hell, did you hear what Albert was saying to her? All those anti-lgbt shit, not to mention expressing a desire to rape her sister. If it was ever recorded somewhere, this whole Project Equality thing would fall apart much faster and in a much more incredible fashion than it would normally. Sadly, we do not have the evidence (unless we dig through the archives) to solidly prove it. Then again, even if we did, the RUC will just label it as "DEMON PROPAGANDA!!!!!!!@!3241221213" as usual. And now recently they're backpedalling and telling people they support minorities and lgbt and stuff and claiming that Alf came out of the closet (no, Alf's not actually gay, he just literally came out of a closet and the RUC thought he was gay). Oh, and then they have the nerve to call "demons" the racist, homphobic, and transphobic ones... when said "demon" might (often) actually be that minority themselves. But you know disregard everything we say because it's all just demon propaganda in the end right? Now let's get to actually talking about the project itself. Some time after their defeat in the war, Popeye finally made this Project "Equality" thing (or rather, Jabby finally made the article on their wiki for it). The Project does absolutely nothing to help minorities, and is yet another way for the RUC to flaunt themselves as totally good people who never do anything wrong. The RUC collects donation money from anyone gullible enough to believe this is legit (RUCitizens themselves somehow are smart enough to know that this is not genuine, which is why they continue supporting the RUC). The donation money mostly just goes to the RUC's military funds and Lady Tremaine (like always). They also have this event where every Saturday, known as "Equality Saturday," every member of the RUC will wear rainbow-colored T-shirts to show their support of minority groups. Yeah... since every member is pretty much racist and homophobic (even though they're either in denial or are too crazy to even realize it) they end up slaughtering each other... or at least as much as they can after their competence took a spiral downwards after their defeat. It mostly just ends up being a slap fight. And once again, may I remind you that this is all totally demon propaganda and you should not listen to any of it? (Oh hey, what about equality for demons? Do they not deserve it too? Aren't they also minorities?) But yeah, totally, demon propaganda, just keep telling yourself that RUC, and ignore everything you did in the Crashocalypse war and before, and what you are still doing today (though your actions nowadays have far less impact on peoples' lives other than giving people a good laugh). Btw, they also have a special dinner party for minority groups known as "Equality Dinner Party." DO NOT EAT ANY OF THE FOOD HERE, OKAY!? YOU'VE SEEN RUCLUCKERS RIGHT!? STAY FAR AWAY FROM THE FOOD HERE. The Project is headed by the RUC themselves, Dr. Alligator is just a random black gay doctor who they claim is their ally, and even used his image as the head for this stupid project without his permission. His attempts at getting them to remove it has failed, though, he probably won't need to try, since this project will fall on its face eventually (even if the RUC pretends it's successful, just like they did with Felix's donation money, broken Paypal link anyone?) Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Albertism Category:Backpedal Category:The Nile Category:Denial